Five times Stiles and Malia found each other
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: and one they were completely lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hello you! I'm here again. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was getting WAY too long, so I decided to fragment it. I plan on having everything posted til the end of next week, because I'm almost done writing and I hope everyone likes it.

It'll have seven chapters, so be prepared!

**DISCLAIMER**: Teen Wolf is not mine.

* * *

**Five times Stiles and Malia found each other (and one they were completely lost)**

"_You're still the one that I adore;  
ain't much out there to have feelings for.  
Guess whose it is? Yours._"  
_Own it_ - Drake

I.

They were eighteen, still almost a whole year of High School ahead of them and they were at the hospital because of that one time they thought "nah, we don't really need condoms". It was late summer and they were at the hospital because in the middle of chaos and killing and death and psycho fathers, Malia was able to keep it together (even though not _all_ the time, but he couldn't blame her; he had lost it a couple of times too) and carry on with a pregnancy they hadn't planned.

They were there because their daughter had decided it was time to arrive.

So there were the screams and the pain and Malia told Stiles about a thousand times that she hated him and he'd never fuck her again and he agreed, because that was all he could do besides holding her and hoping there wouldn't be too much blood (but of course there was lots of blood) and it lasted _forever_ before the amazing sound of crying coming from a pair of strong and supernatural tiny lungs filled the room and she was there, she was actually there, alive and loud and bloody and beautiful.

Stiles cried, Malia cried and she forgot all the pain she had been through when her daughter was in her arms. The baby had dark hair and fair skin like her father's, dark grey eyes, a pouty little mouth that could only be her mother's with a tiny mole on the left side above her upper lip.

"I love you, Stiles." Malia said not much later and he nodded.

"I know. I love you too."

Malia smiled.

"I know."

They smiled at the same time and Melissa McCall (they had asked for her to be the responsible nurse) approached.

"Does she have a name, Stiles?" she asked reaching for the baby and they nodded. Malia was the one to answer.

"Skylar."

Melissa looked from one to another for a long moment, her arms still stretched towards baby Stilinski.

"Skylar Stilinski?" she confirmed.

"Yep." The teenagers said together and the nurse nodded one more time.

"Okay." It was better not to discuss. "We need to get everyone cleaned up, so gimme her here… oh, my God, she's so pretty, I'm sure" Melissa looked at Stiles "your father wants to see her, but let's get her ready first, huh? You help Malia?"

"Can I…?" Stiles started, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, of course."

They watched Melissa walk away with Skylar and then looked at each other.

"We are gonna be amazing parents." Malia assured and Stiles agreed.

It lasted one year and a half.

* * *

**A/N**: So? I'll try and post more soon, promise! In the mean time, can you guys leave your review? See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Hi people, thank you for reading, following and favoriting this fanfic. I hope you guys the new chapter :D I plan on post more in two days. #faith haha

Can I count with your review? Pretty please.

* * *

II.

They were too intense, too different, too much. So when both Malia and Stiles decided to go to college, they did it separately. In the same neighborhood in LA, with two blocks apart, Malia had a small apartment on a three stories building and Stiles had a small house.

Skylar was in the middle of it, not exactly understanding what was going on. You couldn't blame her, she was only three.

Of course they worked together most time, because Skylar was priority in their lives, but they couldn't live under the same roof – that was consensus.

So Stiles joined the law enforcement academy; he wanted to be a detective and go back to his father in Beacon Hills eventually. And Malia was studying biology; she wanted to study wild animals and help threatened species.

There wasn't a rule to when and who would be with Skylar, but they never had schedule problems. Somehow, they made it work and that was their lives.

…

Some events forced them to team up once in a while and the summer of Skylar's fourth anniversary had one those events. Scott and Kira's wedding.

"You still have time to give up." Stiles warned Scott, fixing his friend's tie.

"But I love her." Scott said confused.

"I'm not talking about Kira. I'm talking about Skylar."

"Oh." The alpha mumbled relieved. "Why, she'll do great."

Stiles looked at Scott with disbelieve.

"Really? Do you even _know_ my daughter?" he asked sarcastically. Scott shook his head, smiling. "For real, you're not even living near us anymore, you're the worst godfather in the world."

"Stiles, shut up. Besides, it was Kira's idea and she won't give up on it."

"Well, Kira's idea suck." He whispered.

The idea they so talked about was something Kira saw at a friend's wedding, a Latin girl from her judo class. Instead of the best man bring the rings to the fiancée, the couple chose a beautiful little girl to do it. And she knew exactly what little girl she'd love to see bringing her ring in her wedding! So she talked to Scott, who loved it, and they talked to Stiles and Malia (both of them thought it was a terrible idea) and then they told Skylar she'd have a very important duty in uncle Scott and aunt Kira's wedding and, since Skylar was a fan of big roles, she accepted on the spot.

Stiles and Malia stood by the opinion that the idea was terrible and Skylar had a major potential to ruin the wedding. But ask if anyone cared about their opinion? They didn't. Which they considered very unwise, since they had _made_ the trouble kid and knew exactly what they were talking about.

Stiles was about to argue again about the bad idea when he heard a familiar "DADDY!" and turned around just to see Malia being dragged by their daughter.

"She's very excited." Malia commented, all shades of worry in her eyes. Stiles was sure his eyes were the same.

"Daddy! Daddy, look! My dress is just like aunt Kira's!" Skylar said, tugging the hem of his tuxedo and he kneeled down to look her right in the eyes.

"Is it? Do you like it?" he asked, fixing an invisible hair that was out of place.

"Yes. I look pretty."

"You _are_ pretty, excuse me?" he corrected. "I made you!" her brown eyes looked confused from him to her mother and Malia kneeled too.

"She doesn't get it, Stiles." Malia reminded and he looked at her.

"You are a terrible biology teacher." He said and she rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you were able to come, you look pretty."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a bridesmaid. Kira would kill me even if I was trapped in the middle of the safari. And thank you," the next part she whispered. "you look hot."

He smiled, and then they laughed with no sound for a second, before turning their attention back to their daughter.

"You look like a doll with the hair and dress and the little basket, why the basket?" Stiles asked.

"For the rings, dad." Skylar answered with her I'm-very-annoyed-by-this-conversation tone. They had _no idea_ where she had learned to talk like that. "Isn't it obvious?"

He pointed a finger at her very dramatically.

"As a matter of fact, no. You little smartass." Malia laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder to not lose balance and he patted Skylar's head. "Now go show uncle Scott how pretty you are. And don't tell him you dress is like aunt Kira's, it brings bad luck."

"Does it?" Malia asked at the same time Skylar nodded and ran to Scott's arms. She and Stiles stood up and he shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's better not to risk anything, right?"

She considered it for a second and then nodded.

"Do you think she's gonna do it?" Stiles commented while they looked at Skylar and Scott.

"Hm… I doubt very much." Was Malia's answer and they exchanged a worried look. "Skylar… is hard to read. She can be absolutely perfect, like she was in the last rehearse, but she can also…"

"Screw things up big time." He completed and she nodded. "We better talk to her one last time, maybe."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

So they took her by the hands, one in each side, and they put her on a table, so they could talk to her looking into her eyes and they told her – again – that that was really important and both Scott and Kira were counting on her, so she had to do exactly as she had done before, but it would be different this time, because mom and dad wouldn't be by her side, they'd be up in the front of the church with uncle Scott and aunt Kira and there were a lot of people in the church, but she'd have to stick with the plan and just do it. And Skylar heard and nodded and promised she'd be a good girl and do everything right.

They still doubted.

…

No wonder, the wedding of two supernatural seemed to go way too smoothly.

When the band started to play the song that was Skylar cue to bring the rings, they heard a scream. And what you have to understand is that it wasn't a "scream of fear" nor a "scream of warn". It was a scream of an almost-4-yo little girl who was very, _very_ annoyed.

The band stopped. Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles and Malia looked from one to another, all three ready to move. And Skylar screamed again, this time a clear "NO!". Sending his classic "I warned you" look to Scott, Stiles went to the back of the church, followed closely by Malia, just to see the receptionist of the ceremony trying to make Skylar get up of the couch she was comfortably sitting in.

"What the hell?" Malia asked and the girl looked at them apologetically.

"She slept and now she doesn't want to get up." She explained and the parents stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. From all the things that the little Stilinski could do wrong, they didn't consider a diva attack.

"Skylar, what did we talk about it?" Stiles asked, getting closer to her. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend she was asleep. "_You're not sleeping, Skylar, stand up right now_."

Sighing dramatically, Skylar opened her eyes and did what he commanded. Malia patted her hair, trying to put it into place while she talked.

"Sky, is your time to shine. Remember what we talked about?" the werecoyote tried to use a calm tone, to put her daughter back into the plan. "That aunt Kira wants to see you there, caring the rings for her, it's very important."

"But _I was sleeping_." She complained.

"Yea, and you will sleep again." Stiles said matter of factly. "As soon as you get it done."

Skylar looked from her mother to her father in a long and serious stare.

"Do you promise me this?"

"Of course, kiddo." He assured and Malia nodded.

"Will you be there with me?"

"We'll be at the front, remember? We'll be waiting for you." Malia explained, putting Skylar on the floor and giving her the white basket. Skylar took it and rolled her eyes.

"All right, I'll do it." She said, clearly unhappy about it. "But only once."

"It's the only amount of time you have to do this." Stiles confirmed; he and Malia already were walking back to the church.

"Why did I agree with it?" they still heard Skylar complain to the receptionist and they laughed.

"Little diva." He commented.

They rushed to the front of the church once again, whispering that all was good and she was ready to get in, so the band started to play again and this time Skylar entered in the church and everyone went "Oh", because, let's face it, she was the cutest thing ever, and she smiled and winked and interacted like a real star until she got to the front and handed the damn basket with the rings to Scott and Kira, who thanked her and kissed her cheek, which was very cute and all. Then, turning off the model mode, she jumped until Stiles caught her in his arms and she stood there for the rest of the ceremony. Sleeping.

"I told you she'd do great." Kira said to Stiles and Malia later. Skylar was still sleeping in his arms and the two of them frowned at Kira.

"You're kidding, right?" Malia asked and the kitsune shook her head no smiling. Stiles looked from her to Scott.

"You two are very wrong." He said seriously. "No wonder you get along so well."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and I'm waiting for your review, okay? See you soon. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: OMG GUYS, I had so many things to do! I opend the site and then started to do the other things and when I came back here I was like "I DIDN'T POST THE CHAPTER!" Sorry :(

Here it it, part III. Hope you guys like it. I must tease you, part IV is my favorite. You'll have to wait, though.

Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. They mean a lot! :D

* * *

III.

Malia graduated early with honor and before she even got her diploma she already had two jobs: science teacher and animal protector. Her Alpha abilities made her go up in the ladder of animal rescue and protection really fast and she was invited to help with the most different cases around America and, sometimes, in other countries.

After her graduation party, they went to Stiles' house, just the three of them, and ordered pizza. Skylar drank milk, Stiles and Malia drank beer, they ate and watched Cartoon Network until their little girl was deep asleep.

"Man, those cartoons are fucked up." Malia commented pointing her beer at the TV when Stiles came back from Skylar's room, after putting her in her bed.

"I know, and we watched all of them."

"I still have very little memory of that, but I do remember that the Wacky Races was my favorite." He looked at her surprised, hands in the air.

"No wonder you're my favorite person in the world! High five!"

She laughed and high fived him. They put the TV on mute and ate the rest of the pizza, drinking the rest of the beer, talking about the most diverse things. During those hours, they already had lost shoes and tuxedos and loosened head buns.

"So." Malia started.

"So." Stiles completed.

"How's your love life? How come you didn't find someone yet?" she asked and Stiles took a long sip of his beer, buying time.

"I don't know." He answered. "There's this cop in my work, she's really hot. Today, when she saw Skylar, she asked if she was my little sister." He laughed with almost no humor. "I mean, do people really do that kind of thing? Skylar barely looks like me."

"She does look like you." Malia replied.

"She looks like _you_." Stiles retorted and then looked into her eyes. "She looks just like you."

Malia smiled.

"It's funny, because I can always see you in her."

He smiled too. It was good to know.

"So yea, I haven't found anyone else yet. The guys said I'm not trying very much, but what can I do? I have a 4 years old girl to look after."

She crisped her eyes at him mischievously.

"Me too, but I haven't stopped looking around."

"Oh, yeah?" he settled his beer down. "How's _your_ love life, Mal?"

She shrugged.

"Slow. But I've been trying this and that."

"Have you tried girls? You were always good with girls."

"I did!" she said excitedly, putting down her beer too. "I did and it was quite fun, women know what they are doing, right? But I don't know… have you tried with guys? You were good with guys."

"To be honest, no." Stiles admitted and Malia's jaw dropped with shock.

"But!"

"I never really thought about it."

She shook her head with disbelief.

"I mean, there was this time when I was in San Francisco, remember? Sharing the room with Danny. He has a lot of friends. But it didn't end up well, I guess. I don't remember much, I spent most of the time _really_ high."

Malia laughed.

"And you were able to pass on all of your tests?"

He looked at her with his isn't-it-obvious look and answered.

"Don't you forget that I'm a genius, Malia." and she rolled her eyes.

"How many girls you had ever since?" she asked him, after a moment. He made a mental count.

"Four? I guess it was four. I met Caitlin again. Two girls from law academy. And Lydia."

"Did you sleep with _Lydia_?" Malia asked, maybe louder than she should, for it was late and Skylar was sleeping. Stiles nodded. "When?"

"Couple of years ago, right before Danny. We were drunk and things kind of led to sex, but it was _bad_. She even asked why I had a reputation in senior year."

Malia laughed.

"You had a reputation because we used to do _a lot_ _of things_." She said and he nodded, also laughing. "Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah. I also told her that in a normal day I'd try to prove it, but since it was her and we are friends, I passed."

The werecoyote shook her head once again, still laughing.

"I knew Lydia wanted a piece of _that_." She tapped his knee. "I've seen her hanging on my words since junior year. Little bitch never told me about it either." He just rolled his eyes. "What happened then?"

"We stuck with the bad sex, she complained about how bad she is at picking guys and when the weekend was over she went back to college and I went to San Fran and in the following break she was back to Jordan's arms. So I guess she's not _that_ bad with guys."

"Neither are you." Malia provoked and he rolled his eyes again.

"Stop saying that." He poked her. "Why didn't _you_ find anyone anyway?"

Malia shrugged and rescued her beer, taking a long sip before answering.

"I don't really know, but I have this feeling…" she started and rolled her empty bottle on the floor before she turned to Stiles with a serious expression. "I mean, it's like no one is as good as you. You set the bar really high, you know?"

Stiles smiled and put a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"That sounds exactly like the answer I was going to give."

Her eyes changed to something smooth and full of care; they knew exactly where that was going to end – it was like that every single time and they never ever pretended otherwise. Stiles' hand that was on her face tangled in her hair and he brought her to him, kissing her, the other hand finding its way between her legs under the dress, while her hands flee to his belt and quickly opened his zipper.

They broke the kiss for a second and he removed her underwear, lifting her dress and pulling her to his lap with a firm hold of her hips. She unbuttoned his shirt and then eagerly kissed him, her hands in his hair, moving her hips against his, feeling him hard through the fabric of his boxers. She smiled on his lips.

"You still get hard really fast." Malia whispered and he smiled too, looking into her eyes.

"And you still get wet really fast." Stiles replied, his fingers tracing her entrance carefully, teasing her. To prove his point, he pushed too fingers inside her, barely having any trouble and Malia shivered, a moan escaping through her lips.

"Fuck me." She demanded under her breath, desperately pushing down his boxers. He helped, arcing his back a little and soon there were no layers between them, so Malia guided him inside her after taking his hand out. "Oh, God." She moaned, moving her hips rhythmically and making him moan too.

Stiles still held her hips firmly while his other hand was on Malia's face. He put his fingers, that were inside her before, in her mouth and she licked them, always looking him in the eyes. It was so sexy, he actually thought he got harder just by seeing her face.

"Remember that time in Senior year…" she started, slowing down the pace, resting her forehead in his. "we were almost caught in Coach's office doing exactly this."

He laughed. He remembered.

"I fingered you." He continued. "You were so horny you couldn't even stand up, so I sat on his chair and you sat just like this and you got me _so hard_."

"The baby was taking all of our energy and I wanted you so badly, I missed you and I wanted to fuck you, but you insisted on the preliminaries…"

"Well, thank God I did, huh? Cause I got to see your sexy face when you licked my fingers just like you did minutes ago and because we wouldn't be able to find an excuse to give to Finstock when he opened the door."

"You told me to hide my face and cry!" she exclaimed and they laughed, both remembering coach's face. "And told him I was too nervous about the baby, a post-delivery stress or something. He totally believed us. He even gave us a few more minutes alone to get it together and go back to class."

"Mommy?" Skylar called from the entrance of the room, messy hair and her teddybear Moby in her hand. Both her parents looked at her. "I'm sleeping."

"Yea?" Malia said and the little girl nodded, her eyes barely open. "Then go back to bed, honey."

Skylar shook her head.

"There's too much noise."

"I'm sorry, boo." Stiles apologized. "We'll be quitter, okay? Do you think you can sleep with the door closed?"

"I guess."

"You're a big girl, right?" She nodded at her mother's words. "We won't do any noise, Sky, you can go back to bed."

"Okay." She mumbled, blindly turning around. "Nighty."

"Night, boo." Stiles said at the same time Malia said "Night, sweetheart."

They waited until they heard the sound of the door closing before start to laugh, trying to make as little sound as possible. Dexter – the cartoon – was on TV. Stiles and Malia looked at each other for a long moment before collapsing in a confusion of hands and tongues, rolling from the sofa to the floor and failing miserably at being quiet. Luckily, Skylar did not wake up again.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! I'm waiting for your review. Part IV after next episode, okay? xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Hello. Aren't we heartbroken this week? Yes, we are. So here's a little something to ease our hearts, okay? This is my favorite part, to be honest, and I hope you guys like it.

Part V is not ready yet, but I'm finishing it. It turns out it's taking more time than I thought it would to write. I told you it was supposed to be a oneshot that got too long. It did get too long, as you can see. hehe

With #faith I'll finish it this week. Let's hope!

Thanks to everyone who are reading, liking and even reviewing/following/favoriting. And for those who aren't liking: why are you reading, then? O_O

Now for the chapter:

* * *

IV.

One night, when Skylar was with Malia, not Stiles, Malia couldn't sleep, so she watched her girl from the rocking chair and thought about all of the things that had happened the past five years. She was just twenty-four and she had lived so much, earned so many things. The five years she had Skylar in her life were all shades of insane, but an insane good. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

There was a time when her baby was worthy two million dollars. Skylar was just the beginning of a life in Malia's womb, but the person who'd be able to make that little life go away would grant 2M from her own family stolen money.

Every single day, they wondered what was it about baby Stilinski that made the Benefector want her dead even before her first breath. Stiles and Malia watched her all the time, because… could "potential werecoyote" be so expensive? And now? That she's alive and has a few years in her book and learns about both druid and supernatural stuff all the time, how much more would the Benefactor would tag her? It was better not to think about it.

Sensing sleepiness taking over her body, Malia stood up, kissed her daughter's forehead and headed to her bedroom. She checked the hour – 1:27 – and right after received a message.

_Had the weirdest non-supernatural case to solve and I'm pretty much dead right now. Hope my girls have a good night of sleep._ – Stiles

Malia smiled at the text and looked at her right hand, to the ring on her finger since Senior year, when Stiles gave it to her. He never asked for it back and she never thought about taking it off, giving it back to him. It was Claudia's and he had told her she was special enough to wear it.

As a habit, she smelled the jewel and kissed the sapphire on its top, turned off the light and closed her eyes.

It felt like nothing when her phone rang and she saw it was really nothing at all, since the clock was marking 1:31.

"Lydia, it's really late." Malia answered, but Lydia's tone alarmed her.

"_Malia, you and Skylar need to leave the house. Now_."

The banshee sounded so nervous, Malia immediately stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"_Someone is coming to get you, you need to take Sky and go_." She insisted.

"The house is secure." Malia argued, but knowing Lydia the way she did, she already was on her way back to Skylar's room.

"_No, not this time, they found a way_."

The werecoyote stopped on her tracks, ready to remove the blankets from her daughter's little body when she heard a noise.

"What do you mean, _they_? Who's _they_?" she hushed, trying to get more from the banshee's temperamental skills.

"_Mal, just go!_" Lydia cried out. "_Take Sky and go!_"

"Okay! Okay, I'll do it."

"_Call me when you're safe_." Lydia asked and Malia laughed a bit.

"You'll know if I'm not." And hung up.

She carefully took Skylar in her arms, afraid of waking her up and rescued Moby between the covers. The plan was to take the emergency stairs and run to Stiles' house, only two blocks away, but before she could get to the door of Skylar's room, there was another sound and she _knew_ it was too late.

Malia then, silently, got into Skylar's closet, closing it behind them and sat on the floor, watching for any movement. Her fingers stumbled with the touch screen of her phone as she tried to call Stiles and when he picked up – in the second ring – her voice was just a whisperer.

"Sti?"

"_Mal? Are you okay?_"

"Stiles, there's someone here." She hushed, talking fast. "Lydia just called me telling me to leave the house with Skylar, but it was too late and he's already here, I don't know what he wants, but Lydia called, so it's not good, right? She was so nervous."

"_Mal, calm down. Do you know how many?_"

Malia breathed deep one time, calming herself and heard the heartbeats, sensed the smells.

"Two." She answered. "I can't identify them, but definitely not human."

"_Alright, listen to me, I'm on my way. Stay hidden and be careful. Make sure Skylar is safe_."

"Okay."

"_I'll be there in three minutes_."

She nodded. "I'll be counting." And Malia could swear he smiled.

"_Hold on tight, babe_." And he hung up.

She counted and could hear his heartbeat outside the door in 2:41. Both intruders where in her room and she tried to text Stiles about it, nervously fighting with her trembling fingers, but before hitting send she heard the noises of fight on the hall.

Carefully, Malia put Skylar on the floor, hidden deep into the closet, Moby under her head, and tried to peak through the open door, but they were out of eyesight. The next thing she knew, the second guy run past the door and she immediately smelled blood. Filled with rage, for she knew well who that blood belong to, she half turned and ran to the hall, leaving her daughter hidden on the back of the closet. She jumped on the back of one of the attackers while Stiles was in a fist fight with the other, and started to cut the intruder with her claws.

Their scent wasn't strange in her nostrils, but she couldn't quite place what it meant and when she got to know it. With her panoramic view, she saw that Stiles had reached for his gun and right after, the guy with whom she was fighting threw her effortlessly against the wall, making the world go black for a moment as the air left her lungs and she slid to the floor.

When she could see again, a shot was fired and blood rained in her face. Stiles had shot his attacker in the forehead and the exit wound was the size of a grapefruit, the guy's brain painted the wall of her hall.

Malia and Stiles exchanged a look, a moment of relief and pride before they remembered that it wasn't over. Gathering their energy, they ran to Skylar's room and as soon as they got in, they saw the other intruder trashing the clothes from the closet and Skylar screamed, crawling as deep as she could.

Those intruders wore no mask, but they were big and full of scars and weird tattoos, empty dark eyes. Stiles held up his gun with both hands, taking a good grip and aiming right between the guy's eyes.

"Walk away from this closet." He ordered and the guy laughed, as if his words were very funny. "Step away from my daughter." Stiles tried again and this time the guy looked at him. His neck and shoulder had deep cuts from Malia's little action. "What do you want from us? Who sent you? NAH." He warned, when the intruder attempted to move. "You try something and I'll shoot you, just like I did with your little friend. Now answer me."

They intruder looked from Malia to Stiles and then to Skylar. He was close to the window and that could be his scape, so Stiles would have to be fast.

"You know," the guy said. His voice was deep and hoarse, as if he didn't use it very often, but full of sarcasm. "this family is worth millions."

"We were worth millions years ago, I'm sure the check is bigger this time." Stiles replied annoyed, his eyes never leaving the target. "You are not here because of money, tell us what you want."

The guy shrugged and pointed to the closet.

"Her."

"Why?" Malia asked, but the intruder wasn't one to long talks, so he just tried to make a move and reach for the little Stilinski, failing miserably since, well, Stiles shot his brain out with no second thought. He bounced back with the impact and his body broke the window glass, hanging halfway out.

Skylar saw it all and ran to Malia's arms crying. She was only five and had seen more than any little child should, leaving around supernatural people the way she lived.

"Daddy, you are hurt." She said between little sobs, her small hand reaching for his face. He nodded, his blue tee barely hiding the cut in his stomach, right above the scar made by the nogitsune what felt like ages before, blood all over it.

"Daddy will be fine, boo." He assured her, but Malia shook her head.

"Sit down, Stiles." She said and the three of them sat on the floor, Skylar in Malia's lap, her chocolate eyes clear with tears, but also full of a determination they rarely saw. Stiles reached for his phone.

"I'll call 911." He said, dialing the numbers. "We'll get our stories straight and I'll check the rooms."

"Stiles." Malia warned, holding his arm.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Skylar?"

"No, daddy. Moby protected me."

He smiled and started to stand up again. He left the phone on hold, knowing that the call would be tracked.

"Good."

"Sti." Malia said again, still holding his arm.

"Babe, I have to do this, you know that." She wasn't convinced. "The cut is not deep and the apartment is very small, I'll be right back."

The werecoyote, very unhappily, nodded, and took out a bit of his pain, the black veins running to her arm.

"Don't collapse and die, you have two girls to take care of." She said in a worried tone and he pecked her in the lips.

"I won't." and he walked out of the room, phone on ear, gun on the other hand. "Deputy Stilinski. I'm at my fiancée's house, she and my daughter were just attacked by two men."

The fiancée part wasn't true, but no one would think it. Somehow they always came back to each other, even after agreeing that "together" wasn't going to happen. They always seemed to find a way to end up apart. Malia felt Skylar's hands on her face.

"Mommy, is daddy gonna be okay?" she asked, all the crying gone, even though her voice still was very small.

"Of course he will, honey. Daddy saved us today, you know?"

Skylar nodded.

"Mommy and daddy always save the day."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I expect to post part V til the end of the week, wish me luck! I'm waiting your review and see you soon! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: The end is near, my darlings! Part V is with us. It was so long, I had to do some serious editing, because I kept on wanting so many things to happen here.

We'll have one more chapter - the one time they are lost - and then a cute epilogue, okay?

Thanks so much all the people who's reading and reviewing and sending me nice asks on tumblr and favoriting/following. It means so much to me!

* * *

V.

"Come on, you're the youngest detective ever, you deserve a break!" one of Stiles' friend, a cop tall and skinny, with sand hair, said, patting his shoulder as they sit by the bar. His name was Grant.

"I was just checking to see if my father could stay longer with my daughter, what's the big deal?" he replied annoyed.

"Except that you had to do this four times in a fifteen minutes call." The other cop – Tod, who was short and looked more like military material than Beacon Hills department – retorted. "I mean, where's Skylar's mom?"

"Mal had to work and _I_ was supposed to be with Sky tonight."

Grant made a face and turned to the girl on the balcony drying glasses.

"This conversation is boring. Can you please serve us some beer?" he said and Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"You came here to have a _beer_?" Grant nodded. "A _beer_?" Stiles turned to the girl. "Don't listen to him. I want whisky."

She smiled. She was pretty. Certainly a college girl around 22 staying for summer break. Maybe she studied in BHHS when he was still there, but the only freshmen he could remember were the ones close to Liam.

"Whisky it is." She said with a smile and place the cups in front of the three cops, filling them with the brownish liquid.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bree." She answered. "You were in BHHS, right?"

Stiles smiled.

"Yes."

"I remember you. You were in the lacrosse team."

"That's correct." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I never expect people to remember me."

"I knew exactly who you were because I had a huge crush on Liam and you were his friend."

That made sense.

"And you had a baby."

"That's correct too."

"Not that hard, you were the only couple who got pregnant that year."

Both Grant and Tod laughed at that. They were hopping the detective would have some luck with pretty Bree, but at the moment it was very unlikely.

"I suppose she's the one you were checking up on."

"Exactly."

"How old is she now?"

Stiles smiled.

"Seven." Bree's jaw dropped. "I know, right? We've been back to Beacon Hills for two years and I'm still uncomfortable with leaving her alone."

"Oh, she's alone?" a voice behind him spoke and there was a collective _Oh, God_ around them. Stiles turned around and faced Malia with three other women – Tracy, Cindy and Randy from the animal protection department.

"No! I mean, she's with my dad." He quickly added.

"While you're here drinking?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then realized that she was there too. Malia laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, I just talked to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did she call you?" to tell her mother how her dad wouldn't be home, he wanted to ask, but cut it short.

Malia shook her head.

"I called her, I needed to."

"Why?" Stiles asked slowly, fearing the answer and Malia sighed.

"I can't stay with her tomorrow, I'll need to travel for work."

"Oh crap. Did she get upset?" He asked.

"Well, of course she did." Malia answered pouting a little, something that Skylar used to do too. "But she understands."

"She's a reasonable child." Stiles said nodding and raised his glass. "Congratulation to us." He said before turning the liquid in one gulp and it made Malia laugh.

"Malia," Randy called in an annoyed tone. They looked back at her. "We didn't come here so you could hang out with your _ex_, remember?"

"He's not…" Malia said, at the same time Stiles said "She's not…" and they looked at each other before they concluded. "my ex."

"Of course not." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Never together, never apart." Tod added with his own bothered tone. Unlike the pack, their friends from work didn't understand and were _so_ over their dynamic.

"I was supposed to find another man." Malia whispered, leaning closer to him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Me too. I mean, another woman." He looked back at Grant and Tod than back at her. "They said that'd be the best way to celebrate my _promotion_."

Malia's eyes lit up, her mouth in a perfect "O".

"You got the promotion?" she asked excited and he was about to nod when Tracy interrupted again.

"Mal. _Let's go_." She pleaded, holding Malia's hand. "Let's find a guy for you that, for a change, has a dick bigger than his ego."

The werecoyote looked at her with a blank expression.

"But Stiles does have a big dick." She replied. Her lack of filter was something that never changed and something Stiles always liked about her. If she was to say something, even if it was embarrassing, she _would_ say it. At he was so used to it, he didn't feel embarrassed at all. "Besides," she shrugged of Tracy's hand. "I'm an adult, I can decide where I go without being ushered around." And turned to Bree, the bargirl. "I want what he's drinking."

Malia sat by his side and Stiles looked at Tracy with a smirk. He had won that one and she knew it.

"Don't look at me that way, Stilinski, you are disgusting." The biologist whined and his smile widened. He and Malia exchanged a look and Malia eyed Tracy from head to toe. "What?"

"I don't think she would." The werecoyote said to the detective, taking her glass of whisky.

"What?" Tracy insisted. They ignored her.

"Are you sure? She looks interested." He replied and Malia shrugged, a smile hidden behind her glass.

"What in the living hell are you talking about?" she tried once again and Bree laughed.

"If I remember well," the bargirl said. "They're wondering if you are threesome material."

Tracy's mouth gapped in shock while the others laughed. Not the couple, though. The couple was very serious about it. Stiles turned to Bree.

"You really do remember us."

She filled their cups.

"You guys had a reputation."

…

"You know what people say about us, right?" Malia was saying, already a little tipsy, just like him. They were in one of the place's sofa. Stiles nodded for her to continue. "They say we are _predictable_. That we always do that, like, hovering around each other and fucking in restrooms."

He agreed.

"They like to remember Scott's wedding, I mean," he said. "okay, we did left Skylar with my dad when he already was taking care of Maddie - and the kids are not angels – and we did fuck in the restroom, but it's not like we do that _all the time_."

"Like in high school?" someone said behind them and they turned at the same time.

"DANNY!" They shouted. Maybe they were a bit more than tipsy.

"Hi, guys."

"We thought everyone from our high school years had left Beacon Hills," Malia said, leaning lazily in the sofa. "but little Bree there already had a few things to say about us."

"And now you are here!" Stiles added. "We were talking about you."

"I'm not sleeping with you, guys." Danny quickly announced.

"Yet?" Malia exclaimed. "I guess Danny and Lydia will never be in our bed, Sti."

"I'm starting to think the same."

"Especially now that both Lydia and I are compromised." Danny said in a calm tone. He knew that story since Senior year and Stiles kind of tried to get him since way before that, but he wasn't buying it. He never did. "Aren't you even supposed to be her bridesmaid, Mal?"

"I will!" she said excitedly. "But Stiles almost didn't get an invitation." She joked.

"Apparently, Jordan wasn't very happy to know I fucked his fiancée. Even if it was one time, really bad and they weren't even together. He forgave her, though. So he had to forgive _me_ too."

Danny sat on the other sofa and they saw no one less than Ethan approach.

"You guys are impossible." Their high school friend said, but they were too distracted by Ethan to reply.

"I think Ethan would do it." Malia said, thoughtfully and Stiles shook his head.

"I can't handle two werethings." And she punched his arm.

…

On the dance floor, they danced together, sexily, so close it was hard to tell where one ended and the other started. Malia was wearing a short black skirt, flat boots and a white tank top, her leather jacket long lost. There was a gun hidden in the holster under Stiles' plaid red shirt, but they didn't care much about it.

(even off duty, Stiles knew better than go around Beacon Hills without a gun in hand)

They were sweaty and hot and drunk and kissing.

…

"Let's prove them wrong." Malia had said firmly. "We can keep our hands to ourselves."

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed enthusiastically. "That's not even hard."

Ethan and Danny looked at each other.

"Sure." They muttered, trying not to laugh.

"They are full of shit, aren't they?" Cindy asked behind them and Ethan nodded.

"They are."

…

When they left the bar's restroom, caring little for the deadly looks they got from the people on the line, they won drinks – and a card.

"Feel like taking someone home today?" Stiles asked, showing Malia the card Bree had sent with her phone and when her shift would end. She smiled.

"Perhaps." Then she thought about it and leaned closer to him. "No, not really."

* * *

**A/N**: Part V is over! Is time for them to be lost. I'll try to post before next chapter, okay? I'm waiting for your review on the mean time. Thank you! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Anyone out there watch Shameless? If so, you might follow me here: _I think Stiles and Malia would be the kind of couple Kevin and Veronica are._ You know? That's how I visualized them for this fic.

Oh God, this is a long chapter. I'm sorry. It took a while to be written, but I think it's a fun chapter and I quite like it.

I want to thank everyone who sticked around to read my story and was patient. HOLD ON, it's not over yet! We'll have a epilogue, because why not! I'll try and post yet this weekend. (wish me luck!)

I'll leave you to the chapter, because it took to long to be posted! Hope you like it!

* * *

I.

The first thing that came to Stiles' mind the following morning when the alarm went off was how bright the room was (it _should_ be, he had to huge windows!); and as he reached to turn it off, the second thought, cloudy for a headache was near, was "I know that ass".

The alarm made Malia open her eyes immediately, but at first she couldn't see much. She had to blink a few times and when things got into focus her first thought was "I know this dick".

And then, their following thought, as they sat down was "Oh, fuck".

"Oh, fuck." They said, barely a whisper, for they realized what had happened. Again.

"What the hell…" Stiles whined and Malia brushed her fingers through her hair, knowing damn well that it was dirty.

"You don't remember?" she retorted, trying to knot the locks.

"Oh, I do remember." He replied.

"You came in my hair." She complained. He knew. "You came everywhere."

They looked at each other and Stiles nodded.

"We should stop drinking everything." He said.

"We should." She agreed and they smiled. "Good morning."

Malia reached for him, her right hand resting on his chest, the ring on her finger shinning its little blue light.

"Good morning."

They were in silence for a few moments when something caught Malia's attention and she quickly stood up.

"Oh, crap. Skylar." She informed Stiles and threw a boxer at him while she stumbled to put her own panty on.

"Is she coming?" he asked wide eyed, dressing up too and getting his sheets, that was on the floor.

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Hm…" he knew the time, but was so shaken that he had to look at the clock again. "Few past eight."

She breathed out, pulling down the hem of the tee she had just put on – his tee – and nodded.

"Okay. Plenty of time."

"What?"

But the following second she was getting under the sheets with him, right before they heard a child's call and footsteps approaching.

"Daddy!..." Skylar called. "It's Saturday, daddy!" in a sudden movement, she was standing at his door, her dark hair was down and messy, her purple pajamas had toothpaste in the front and they could see the new teeth she had just grew a few months before when she smiled. "Mommy?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Malia greeted with a wide smile and opened her arms. It was so good to see her, especially when she thought she wouldn't.

"Mommy!"

The little girl ran and jumped to Malia's arms; the mother held her daughter in a caring embrace, kissed her face and made her laugh.

"Oh, my God, look at you! Did your grampa choose your PJs?" Skylar nodded and Malia cupped her face with both hands. "Did the tooth finally fell?"

The girl nodded excitedly and smiled, showing the gap where her canine should be.

"I thought you wouldn't come today, mom." Sky said with a little pout and Stiles smiled. Like mother, like daughter.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Malia was quick to answer.

"Well, I'm surprised!" she replied then looked at her father. She reached her little hand to caress his cheek, something she did even when she was a little baby. "You knew about it, dad?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I didn't."

Skylar looked from one parent to the other feeling warm and happy and they could see it in her eyes. Stiles and Malia themselves were warm and happy, even though they were a bit lost, for everything that morning was happening a tad fast to their hangover brains.

"What do you think…" Malia started, looking at Skylar. "about waffles for breakfast?"

The girl threw her hands in the air.

"YEY!" she exclaimed and Malia stood up, carrying her in her arms. "I _love_ waffles!"

"I know." Her mother said, heading to the kitchen. "You're getting too big, you know?"

Stiles lay down his bed again, smiling to himself. It was so good when he had both girls at home, everything seemed so much better. But he knew it wouldn't last, because Malia really had to work that day. That was the time she talked about, her flight was at 1:30 p.m. and she couldn't take Skylar with her. He didn't know what was best, for her to stay a little while and leave or if Sky hadn't seen her before she was back.

"Stiles, can you bring me my phone?" Malia shouted and he guessed it was better to get up once and for all. He had to take Skylar to her soccer training in a couple of hours anyway.

…

The front door opened bringing a fresh late spring breeze to the Stilinski house as the Sheriff got in. He had his own key to his son home and wanted to make sure everything was okay since he left the previous night. The drunk call he got right after Skylar fell asleep made him a little unease.

"Stiles?" he called.

"Hi, grampa!" Skylar, sat by the kitchen table, greeted. She had a massive waffle in her plate, with chocolate and raspberries – her favorites.

They heard Stiles answer something from his room, but couldn't understand the words. The really important thing was that Skylar was okay, already eating, so things were fine.

"Hey, Sky." The grandfather greeted and kissed her forehead. Then he noticed that someone else was in the kitchen. He looked up and saw Malia standing by the sink where the waffle machine was, wearing nothing but one of his son's tee. He made a big effort not to sigh and the werecoyote smiled. "Malia."

"Hi, Sheriff."

"I'd hug you and stuff, but I'm kind of disgusting right now."

"You hugged _me_." Skylar retorted.

"_You_ are in need of a shower." Her mom said firmly and quietly added. "Just like I am."

The sheriff made a face.

"Okay, I got it." He mumbled, making her laugh a little. He has been putting up with her and Stiles' shit for so long.

"Have you eaten already? Have a waffle." She put a plate with fresh waffles on the table and he saw the ring on her finger. The same ring he gave to Claudia so many years ago and the one she passed on to their son, so he could give it to the woman he loved.

"No, it's okay, I just dropped Maddie in her ballet class and came here to check on them. Weren't you supposed to work today?"

"Oh… Maddie's busy schedule." She said, not answering his question. "Maybe we could find another activity to this one too." she pointed her daughter.

"I like my soccer." Skylar said. Clearly she was paying attention to the conversation.

"You, young lady, have anger issues." Her grandfather cut and the little girl just shrugged.

"It's a family thing." She replied, making Malia laugh. The waffle machine bipped, catching her attention and Stiles finally arrived, wearing just sweatpants.

"Did grandpa Peter tell you that?" the Sheriff questioned.

"Yes, he did." Stiles answered passing by them. Skylar agreed, nodding. "Here is your phone." He handed the black square to Malia, who took it. "Hi dad."

The Sheriff eyed his son with a half worried, half skeptical attitude.

"How hangover are you?"

"I've been worst, don't worry."

Malia put in his hand a purpleish drink that he made a face to, but drank in three big gulps.

"And now I'll be completely better in ten minutes." He completed. The sheriff frowned.

"It scares me to death what we can find in your cabinets." He said, shaking his head.

Malia, was focused on her phone while putting three of her big waffles on a plate and covered them with a dishcloth. With her phone on her ear, she stepped closer to Stiles, who was blocking her way, and they kissed tenderly. The Sheriff looked at Skylar, who was smiling with her mouth covered with chocolate.

"Keep an eye on the waffles, will you?" Malia asked, before diverting from him. "Cindy?" she said, to the one who picked up her call while leaving the kitchen area. "Is Tracy around?"

Her voice faded as she went deeper into the house and Stiles sat down to eat, trying not to forget the machine with the last waffles cooking. His father sat by his side.

"Okay, that's enough." The Sheriff said, as if he was ending a long conversation. Stiles looked at him with a big interrogation point in his face.

"What the hell." He wondered, his mouth full.

"You and Malia, it has to stop." His father continued and Stiles frowned. He swallowed his food.

"What the actual fuck, dad?"

They didn't look at Skylar when he swore. She was used to it already.

"I don't know who you two are trying to fool beside yourselves, but we are all done already." He went on. "This little game, never together, never apart, _is doing no good to your child_."

"Dad, you know it's complicated…" Stiles tried to cut, but the Sheriff wasn't buying it.

"No, it's not. Stiles, that girl – she's a woman now, I know, but – has been using that ring for almost eight years. You didn't ask for it back, she doesn't seem whiling to hand it to you, don't you see _why_? Because everyone does."

"You are making no sense." He said, shaking his head, and his father rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. You two need to get married already! It's driving everyone mad! You love each other, for Christ's sake. It's the only thing left to make you official, to give us a little peace." The Stilinski father was so unsettled that Stiles eyes widened with surprise. "We all love you two, you were voted best couple in high school two years in a roll and everything. You have a beautiful family and it's clear you care for each other. We know it. How can you not realize it yourselves? In Beyoncé's wise words, you should put a ring on it. In the right hand this time."

Stiles laughed.

"A Single Ladies reference is so 2009, dad."

"Don't mock me, son." The Sheriff replied standing up, but he was smiling. "And think about it."

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Skylar, who had finished her breakfast and was looking at him with a smile he understood well. Before he could say anything Malia was back, still dirty and wearing his clothes. She saw his father leaving the kitchen and ran to the plate she had covered. Only then he remembered the last waffle and he turned off the machine, the waffle almost burned.

"You going already?" Malia said and put the plate on the Sheriff's hands. "Take those to Melissa and Maddie, I know they like it."

"Malia, it's not necessary… besides, they'll be cold by the time Maddie gets home."

"And ask me again how many times I caught Sky and Madds eating cold waffles in this same kitchen we standing on."

He sighed, but didn't argue.

"I guess I see you later, than." He said and she nodded.

"By later, I mean Monday." Malia said, excitedly and turned to Skylar. "Boo, what do you think about going to the desert to save a couple of coyotes?"

Skylar looked at her mother for a dead moment, trying to understand if the question really was for her and Stiles and his father exchanged a look. When the girl realized that they were waiting for her answer she quickly glanced at her dad.

"Really? When?"

"Today, actually." Malia answered. "Do you wanna go?" the girl nodded excited, jumping up and down her seat. "Then let's go get ready!"

"YEY!" Skylar exclaimed, jumping to Malia's arms and completely forgetting the soccer practice she was supposed to go later. Malia looked at Stiles, who was waiting for an explanation.

"I talked to Tracy and she said there are room for you two."

He stood up, also excited.

"Really?" he said, almost as eager as his daughter. Malia had a beautiful job and he always loved to see her in action. She nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to get ready."

He was about to take Skylar from her arms to put the girl under the shower when he remembered something.

"I left my car downtown." He said blankly and the sheriff sighed. He was better off out of there, so he left before he could hear anything else who'd get him mad.

"Can't you ask for someone to bring it to you?" Malia asked. She was counting on his car for then to get to the airport in time, since her car was with her mother. "Maybe Liam?"

Skylar's head immediately went up. She had a massive crush on the pack's Beta.

"Liam?" she repeated, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, good idea." He said and went looking for a telephone.

"Liam is coming here, mom?" Skylar asked and Malia nodded. "I NEED TO CHANGE THESE PAJAMAS!" she shrugged from her mother's grip and ran to her room and Malia had to have a lot of self-control to not to start laughing and just go after her to help her bath.

…

When Danny asked them, the night before, if they already knew what Skylar would be, their answer was quick. Coyote. She was too smart to be anything else. But truth was, they didn't really know. Malia had turned at age 9 and Skylar was 7, so they always kept an eye on her, always waiting to see what would happen in the full moon.

What they knew for sure was how the little girl liked the animals. Every time they had the chance to go with Malia to one of her rescues, Skylar was fascinated. From cougars to wolves, coyotes to wildcats, Malia's Alphaness usually tamed the beasts pretty easily and could teach something new to them.

At the moment, Stiles was watching her talk to Skylar about the reason they were rescuing the couple of coyotes. Their den had been destroyed by a company and the female was pregnant, so they needed to find a new home for them, so they could have their babies safely. She let Skylar pet the female, who was tiredly laying on the cage they had put her in, her swollen belly going up and down with each breath and seeing Malia guide their daughter hands through the soft fur of that animal that had so much in common with them he knew, he just _knew_ that he loved her so much.

"The things you let your seven-years-old do," Randy commented to Malia "I sometimes question your parenting."

"Hey!" Malia replied. "Kids need to know the world! They need to learn that we, humans, are crossing the line and affecting many lives, many beautiful, beautiful lives, like the six or seven little coyotes this mama is caring and how we can fix things. Right, boo?" she caressed Skylar's hair, brushing it off her face and the girl nodded, still mesmerized by the animal she was petting.

"She's so pretty." Sky said in a small voice. She got a bit closer to the animal, its eyes watched her. "You'll be alright, I promise."

Malia smiled, still caressing her daughter.

"Yes, she will, boo. They all will."

They would take the coyote family to Palo Alto, and while they waited for the airplane to come back, Malia was telling Stiles about the site in the reservation they had separated for the new family and what were the hopes and expectations from the animal protection department and how it'd help with the class she was going to teach the following Thursday.

"Let's go to Vegas." Stiles interrupted her and she stopped, slightly confused.

"Pardon?" Malia asked, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Let's go to Vegas." He repeated. "I mean, it doesn't need to be now, it can be next weekend or… next month… or anytime soon, but let's go to Vegas and let's get married."

Her eyes widened in surprised. He had used the M-word _once_: when she danced to a Christina Aguilera's song, Senior year, for the opening of the basket season. He had said "This song it's going to play on our wedding", because the lyrics was pure sex and the choreo they made was almost strip-tease stuff. At the time, her eyes widened too and she dumbly asked "What?" sitting by his side. It was post-Skylar. They lived under the same roof and had adult responsibilities, with his father basically living with Melissa and their daughter Maddie. And Lydia was right, had a girl lived in the woods for eight years or not, if the guy she loves says something about marriage, she _will_ have a mini panic attack. He had playfully held her waist, he kissed her forehead. And he said "When we get married, this song is definitely going to play."

"My dad was bugging me this morning," he continued, not taking her silence in a bad way "the way he likes to do and I thought it was all bullshit, but you know what? He's right. I love you. You love me. We have a beautiful family. Why don't we get married already? So let's go to Vegas." He held her right hand and removed the ring from her finger. "You've used it on the wrong hand for way too long, babe." He said, looking to the sapphire. _Blue is just pretty_, he thought with a smile, and lifted his eyes to meet hers again. "Marry me."

It wasn't a question. His mind was so fast, he could actually faint any moment, but it was true, it was what he wanted. She was who he wanted, with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his days. He knew it before (before Skylar, before the Benefactor, before. When it was just the two of them facing their demons together through the night), but damn, weren't they too young before? How can you know, at only seventeen, that certain girl is the girl of your life? How can you be sure that that's the person you'll grow to love day by day more and more, at only seventeen?

At seventeen, they knew how fragile life was and how strong death could be. They knew that lovers could pass and friends could leave. But at twenty-six they had learned that some things are inevitable. Had Skylar never happened, they'd still be Stiles and Malia, best couple in the yearbook two years in a roll. Detective and biologist. Supernatural helper and supernatural creature.

At twenty-six it was clear how stupid it was to fight. They were meant to be. They were mates.

"I will." Malia finally said, nodding and smiling. Stiles smiled too and she gave him her left hand, where he slipped the ring on her finger. "I'll marry you."

They kissed sweetly and waited for the plane with Skylar between them.

* * *

**A/N**: YEY, FINALLY! Thank you guys for your support. Please, leave your review? And I see you on the epilogue soon! x


	7. Epilogue

**Author's note**: Hello you, last one. Before I go to Rio (business, people, business) (go google "Arpoador sunset". that's my business), I managed to write the epilogue for this fic that I had so much fun writing. Thanks to every single one of you who read it and favorited and followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me, really!

And look, I might or might not have a sequel creeping my mind. I don't know, we'll see. Depends on how season 4 will end, who knows?

Now for the epilogue:

* * *

**Epilogue**

Fifteen days later, they leave Skylar with his father (who complained about not going to his son's wedding, but how could he go to Vegas with Maddie?) and drove to Las Vegas.

The pack was there. Scott and Kira – with her five months baby bump -, Cora, Isaac and Derek (Braeden stayed in Beacon Hills, her and Derek's son, Cody, was too little for long trips), Liam, Danny, Ethan, Mason, Brett, Lydia and Parrish.

They entered in the church to the sound of Christina Aguilera's _Woohoo_, as Stiles promised almost eight years before and their wedding waltz was Drake's Own it and everyone was a bit tipsy by the time they cut the cake.

…

"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed, when Malia was making a toast. Everyone looked at her and she seemed lost in thought for a moment. "The boy is worried."

There was a collective exchange of looks as they were all wondering what the hell did that mean.

"What?" Malia asked, frowning and Lydia tried again.

"The boy…" she looked around. "is worried…?"

They were all silent for a moment, then Cora interrupted.

"Lydia… we don't understand banshee's gibberish, remember?"

Lydia sighed and gestured for them to wait; she closed her eyes, trying to focus and listen what exactly that meant and the pieces started to get together. Unconsciously, she pointed at Malia.

"The boy…" she said again, slower and listened a bit more. It was almost there, the last bit of information missing, almost there… her eyes snapped one. "THE BOY! YOU'RE HAVING A BOY!"

"What?" both Stiles and Malia exclaimed and Lydia jumped up and down in her place.

"Yes! There's a boy in there!" she pointed at Malia's stomach and the werecoyote put down her glass of champagne.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked and the banshee nodded. He and Malia looked at each other. "We're having a boy!"

"We are having a boy!" she echoed and everyone laughed.

"Our kids will grow together, man!" Scott said, patting Stiles shoulder.

"Now you guys will have to choose a good name to go along well with Cody and Trevor." Kira said, caressing her stomach. "Three boys."

"That's gotta end up bad." Derek said, but he was smiling as he kissed Malia's forehead. "Congratulations again, you baby-makers."

"Oh, my God, two kids." Stiles commented. "We need a bigger house."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you again for reading! I hope you liked. Can I have your last review? And I see you around! x


End file.
